yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
September 2013 Lists (ZWDC-VG)
This is the September 2013 List available for Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL World Duel Carnival, used as the Default List when you first start the game. Forbidden 「禁止カード」 Monster Cards Effect Monsters * Burner, Dragon Ruler of Sparks 「炎征竜－バーナー」 * Cyber-Stein 「デビルフランケン」 * Fishborg Blaster 「フィッシュボーグ－ガンナー」 * Glow-Up Bulb 「グローアップ・バルブ」 * Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Drafts 「風征竜－ライトニング」 * Mind Master 「メンタルマスター」 * Reactan, Dragon Ruler of Pebbles 「地征竜－リアクタン」 * Rescue Cat 「レスキューキャット」 * Sangan 「クリッター」 * Sinister Serpent 「キラー・スネーク」 * Stream, Dragon Ruler of Droplets 「水征竜－ストリーム」 * Substitoad 「イレカエル」 * Tribe-Infecting Virus 「同族感染ウィルス」 Synchro Monsters * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier 「氷結界の龍 ブリューナク」 * Dark Strike Fighter 「ダーク・ダイブ・ボンバー」 * Goyo Guardian 「ゴヨウ・ガーディアン」 Xyz Monsters * Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity 「発条空母ゼンマイティ」 Spell Cards * Future Fusion 「未来融合－フューチャー・フュージョン」 * Spellbook of Judgment 「魔導書の神判」 Limited 「制限カード」 Monster Cards Normal Monsters * Left Arm of the Forbidden One 「封印されし者の左足」 * Left Leg of the Forbidden One 「封印されし者の左腕」 * Right Arm of the Forbidden One 「封印されし者の右足」 * Right Leg of the Forbidden One 「封印されし者の右腕」 Effect Monsters * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning 「カオス・ソルジャー　－開闢の使者－」 * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind 「ＢＦ－疾風のゲイル」 * Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Rooster 「立炎星－トウケイ」 * Dandylion 「ダンディライオン」 * Dark Armed Dragon 「ダーク・アームド・ドラゴン」 * Elemental HERO Stratos 「Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯエアーマン」 * Exodia the Forbidden One 「封印されしエクゾディア」 * Genex Ally Birdman 「Ａ・ジェネクス・バードマン」 * Honest 「オネスト」 * Inzektor Dragonfly 「甲虫装機 ダンセル」 * Inzektor Hornet 「甲虫装機 ホーネット」 * Lonefire Blossom 「ローンファイア・ブロッサム」 * Mermail Abyssteus 「水精鱗－ディニクアビス」 * Mezuki 「馬頭鬼」 * Morphing Jar 「メタモルポット」 * Necroface 「ネクロフェイス」 * Night Assailant 「深淵の暗殺者」 * Plaguespreader Zombie 「ゾンビキャリア」 * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon 「レッドアイズ・ダークネスメタルドラゴン」 * T.G. Striker 「ＴＧ ストライカー」 * Wind-Up Shark 「ゼンマイシャーク」 Ritual Monsters * Evigishki Gustkraken 「イビリチュア・ガストクラーケ」 Synchro Monsters * Formula Synchron 「フォーミュラ・シンクロン」 * Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En 「真六武衆－シエン」 * T.G. Hyper Librarian 「ＴＧ ハイパー・ライブラリアン」 * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier 「氷結界の龍 トリシューラ」 Xyz Monsters * Number 11: Big Eye 「Ｎｏ．１１ ビッグ・アイ」 Spell Cards * Allure of Darkness 「闇の誘惑」 * Book of Moon 「月の書」 * Burial from a Different Dimension 「異次元からの埋葬」 * Card Destruction 「手札抹殺」 * Charge of the Light Brigade 「光の援軍」 * Dark Hole 「ブラック・ホール」 * Divine Wind of Mist Valley 「霞の谷の神風」 * Foolish Burial 「おろかな埋葬」 * Gateway of the Six 「六武の門」 * Heavy Storm 「大嵐」 * Infernity Launcher 「インフェルニティガン」 * Limiter Removal 「リミッター解除」 * Mind Control 「精神操作」 * Monster Gate 「モンスターゲート」 * Monster Reborn 「死者蘇生」 * One Day of Peace 「一時休戦」 * One for One 「ワン・フォー・ワン」 * Pot of Avarice 「貪欲な壺」 * Primal Seed 「原初の種」 * Reinforcement of the Army 「増援」 * Super Rejuvenation 「超再生能力」 Trap Cards * Abyss-sphere 「アビスフィアー」 * Ceasefire 「停戦協定」 * Magical Explosion 「マジカル・エクスプロージョン」 * Return from the Different Dimension 「異次元からの帰還」 * Solemn Judgment 「神の宣告」 * Solemn Warning 「神の警告」 * The Transmigration Prophecy 「転生の予言」 * Ultimate Offering 「血の代償」 * Wall of Revealing Light 「光の護封壁」 Semi-Limited 「準制限カード」 Monster Cards Effect Monsters * Archlord Kristya 「大天使クリスティア」 * Card Trooper 「カードガンナー」 * Chaos Sorcerer 「カオス・ソーサラー」 * Debris Dragon 「デブリ・ドラゴン」 * Destiny HERO - Malicious 「Ｄ－ＨＥＲＯ ディアボリックガイ」 * Gladiator Beast Bestiari 「剣闘獣ベストロウリィ」 * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness 「冥府の使者ゴーズ」 * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole 「Ｎ･グランモール」 * Reborn Tengu 「輪廻天狗」 * Rescue Rabbit 「レスキューラビット」 * Summoner Monk 「召喚僧サモンプリースト」 * The Agent of Mystery - Earth 「神秘の代行者 アース」 * Thunder King Rai-Oh 「ライオウ」 * Tour Guide From the Underworld 「魔界発現世行きデスガイド」 * Tragoedia 「トラゴエディア」 Synchro Monsters * Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier 「氷結界の虎王ドゥローレン」 Spell Cards * A Hero Lives 「ヒーローアライブ」 * Black Whirlwind 「黒い旋風」 * Chain Strike 「連鎖爆撃」 * Fire Formation - Tenki 「炎舞－「天璣」」 * Hieratic Seal of Convocation 「召集の聖刻印」 * Magical Stone Excavation 「魔法石の採掘」 * Royal Tribute 「王家の生け贄」 Trap Cards * Bottomless Trap Hole 「奈落の落とし穴」 * Ojama Trio 「おジャマトリオ」 * Torrential Tribute 「激流葬」